When Two Worlds Collide
by NaruSasuFangirl1
Summary: Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl? [On Hold-Being edited ]


~_**When Two Worlds Collide**_~

_**Chapter 1: The Prince and the Country Boy**_

The yellow sunlight illuminated the light blue sky, as a young seven-year-old teenaged country boy named; Naruto Uzumaki worked at the bait shop that was close to his home. He stood at the counter of the shop waiting for his next customer. He looked up to see a girl with long pink hair and emerald-green eyes that sparkled brightly. A faint blush adored his tanned whiskered cheeks. "Hey you just," The girl said, a small smile on her face.

"Hi Sakura," Sakura seemed to have a confused look that embraced her features.

"Hey…?"

"Naruto." He mused inwardly sighing in annoyance. Sakura grinned.

"Right! Naruto, so how much?" She asked and he shook his head, his blue eyes sparkling when the light hit them. "Oh, no, no, no charge. A deal's, a deal." Sakura nodded smirking.

"Ah so free bait for never riding the bus again?" He nodded. A warm breeze causing his blonde spiky hair to sway slightly.

"Naruto, can I talk to for a second?" A man with equally blonde spikey hair, blue eyes and tanned skin asked. Naruto turned his gaze away from Sakura and nodded at the man.

"Yeah dad." He walked over to the car where his dad was at and he asked smirking.

"So did she ask you to that Home Coming thing yet? Or did you ask her?" Naruto's eyes widened, that blush suddenly coming back on to his cheeks.

"Dad! Don't embarrass me!" He scowled. The man shrugged and ruffled the teen's hair.

"I'm your dad; it's my job, kid." He chuckled at the look Naruto made.

"Come home right after school." He called sternly. Naruto nodded.  
>"We have a lot of work to do?"<p>

"Yeah."

Naruto nodded and went back to Sakura who was in her car already. He frowned when he saw a long-haired brunette with silver eyes sitting in the front seat of the car. "What are _you_ doing here?" The brunette smirked.

"Sakura's giving us a ride until I get my new ride." He explained.

"Isn't that nice?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's terrific, Neji, there's no room for me."

"Sure there is!" Sakura beamed. "Come on climb in." Neji shook his head, the arrogant smirk still on his face. "No, he's right, Gaara's already wrinkling my after lunch outfit." The red-head in the back glared.

"No I'm not, Neji." He rolled his teal green eyes. Naruto did the same.

"Neji, this is high school, not Vegas. You don't have to change ever hour of the damn day." Neji snorted.

"Right." He turned to Sakura and muttered something that sounded like, "Let's go."

"But you might want to think about it." He said quickly when he heard what Neji had said. The pink haired girl smiled at Naruto and waved a small good-bye with her hand that wasn't on the wheel. "I'm sorry Naruto, thanks for the bait though!" Naruto let out another frustrated sigh. _Damn Neji…_

"See you." He murmured, his fists unconsciously tightened.

"Bye!" Sakura yelled as they left for school, her hand going up in the air waving bye again to the blonde.

Naruto turned around to face his dad, his shoulders slumped slightly. His dad shrugged and gestured him to come to the car. Naruto complied and sat in the front seat. "I can't stand them. They're such princes."

"You mean princesses?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No I mean they act like a prince, dad." His dad, Minato, chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Naruto gave him a look and Minato sighed.

"Naruto they're just teenage boys like you, they're probably just jealous you got the looks from your dad." He grinned then suddenly the communicator rang. Naruto frowned.

"It's Namikaze, yes sir." Minato responded. Naruto saw him nodded. "No sir. Right away." Minato turned his head to face Naruto's, who had a deep frown on his face. "You're leaving?" _Again…_ Minato sighed.

"Two days, kid. It's no big deal just a routine op." Naruto scowled.

"Yeah that's what you always say." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just be careful got it?" Minato nodded.

"Always." They did their secret handshake and smiled at each other. "You and me, kid."

"You and me, dad." Minato ruffled Naruto's blonde hair again and let Naruto go to school. The teen smiled and made his way in to the school building as his dad left for his job.

xxx

Out of Konoha, in a land far away called Sunagakure, lived a young sixteen-year-old Prince named, Sasuke Uchiha, in his castle getting ready for his coronation that was only a month away. "His Royal Highness, Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Sunagakure." His royal adviser, teacher and guardian, Kakashi Hatake announced, smiling through his mask. "And you're walking, and walking as your subjects welcome you."

Sasuke stopped and glanced at Kakashi. "Kakashi my coronation's only a month away." He mumbled impatiently. "Why do we have to practice now?" The silver-haired man smiled brightly through the mask. "Ah, Sasuke, you know as the saying goes, practice makes perfect!" Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Ah!" A young woman with long blonde hair tied in to a ponytail with some hanging down over her right eye. A bright smile on her lips. "You look wonderful, my lord! May I ask who made this?" She smirked nudging him playfully. Sasuke smiled.

"You did, Ino."

"So I did. I am brilliant no?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded smiling. Ino grinned, clapped her hands together, and spun around her dress stretching out as she spun. Sasuke laughed and reached out his head. "May I, m'lady?" Ino laughed.

"Of course, your highness." She bowed and they began dancing around for a little while as Sasuke's mother, brother, and Minato Namikaze watched over them carrying on a conversation of their own.

xxx

On the next floor of the castle, Minato Namikaze, Queen Mikoto, and Prince Itachi walked along the railing watching over the prince. "Thank so much for coming to help my darling Sasuke." Minato smiled.

"It's always a pleasure, my queen." Mikoto chuckled softly smiling.

"Well since Itachi and Sasuke's father has passed away only one of them must become king and that is Sasuke." She frowned slightly looking over at her eldest son.

"Yes, mother?" He asked, his dark eyes staring into her own. "Take care of Sasuke for me Itachi. Both of you do that for me." Minato nodded.

"That'll be arranged, m'lady." Mikoto sighed.

"I'm afraid General Orochimaru take advantage of someone like Sasuke, being so young and possibly vulnerable."

Minato shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile. "No, I'll be there, Mikoto. He'll have me." Mikoto nodded.

"I'm sure he would, Minato." Itachi spoke. "Mother, I won't be with Sasuke to protect him." At this, Mikoto's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Itachi sighed.

"Mother calm down and hear me out, please?" Mikoto sighed. "Alright."

The queen and Minato listened to Itachi's plan. After a little bit of nearly crying, Mikoto finally agreed. "I think it's a good idea." She agreed take a deep breath than exhaling. "But what about you?" Itachi smiled.

"I'll be hiding out myself. I'll be with Kakashi while Sasuke is with Minato. But he'll need a disguise." The two blinked.  
>"Disguise?" Itachi nodded. "Yes, Sasuke must be disguised as a girl. Namikaze, I've contacted your leader and gave him the details, you must explain to him that this is for his country to protect mother." Minato nodded.<p>

"I know your majesty, rest assured; I will protect Sasuke like he is my own." Itachi nodded.

"We know you will, Major Minato. We know you will."

xxx

"Sounds like your music," Sasuke commented as he stood next to the preacher who was holding the crown over his head. The preacher smiled and said, "Turn to face your subjects, my lord." Sasuke complied smiling. "Honored guests, friends, family, I present to you, Prince Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the throne of Sunagakure." He announced. "He is willing to be your king." He continued. "If any person has a reason to object, let them come forward and be heard!"

Suddenly as sword came flying towards the prince Sasuke's crown. A man with sickly pale skin appeared at the scene. He wore an evil grin on his face, his golden-yellow eyes locked on Sasuke's dark ones. "I object," he objected lowering his hand that had thrown the sword at the prince. "The prince is too young to be king. Sunagakure and Otogakure are to tiny countries that must unite to against the world." He informed. "Therefore," he continued. "For the good of both our countries, I, General Orochimaru, declare myself President of the Costas." He grinned wickedly.

"Seize them!" He yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked as Itachi and his mother ran over to him.

"The time is now, Sasuke, go with Major Minato, go now!" Sasuke looked at his mother and brother.

"Come, your highness, we must go." Sasuke looked at the blonde man confused.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Where are you taking me?" Minato merely smiled softly.

"I'm here to protect you, Sasuke."

Swallowing heavily, Sasuke asked, "What about my mother? And Itachi? Kakashi?"

"She's going to meet us along with your brother and Kakashi, but we need to hurry." Sasuke nodded and followed Minato to his family and guardian. "Are you alright, mother? Itachi? Kakashi?" They nodded. Mikoto hugged her son.

"Yes, yes, dear, I'm alright." Sasuke sighed in relief. "I knew General Orochimaru would try something like this." Itachi instructed softly running a hand through his hair. He looked up at Sasuke with serious, thoughtful eyes. "So I made a plan to protect you." He continued. "You must trust Major Minato," he put a hand on the man's shoulder so Sasuke had a recognition of who Minato was. "You must do as he says, alright?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, brother."

"Do you promise, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes mother, I promise." Minato put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked at Mikoto and Itachi.

"We need to move." He said sternly. Itachi nodded.

"Alright, come on."  
>Sasuke, still confused, looked at his guardian and asked, "Kakashi where are we going?" The man shook his head.<p>

"Not "we" Sasuke, you." Sasuke's eyes widened. "The General will say you abandoned the country, however, your mother, Itachi, and I must stay so that the people know you will return when it's safe." Sasuke shook his head. "No! Not without you!" Mikoto took a deep breath and said, "Here, Sasuke, this necklace was given to me by your father, it'll help keep you safe. It was supposed to be a coronation gift from your brother and I but it's alright to be a little early no?" she asked smiling, a small loan tear rolling down her face. She sniffled. "So, no matter what happens, you never forget you are a prince. And you are strong like your father." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Don't worry. We'll be together again very soon."

"We gotta go now!" Minato said hurrying Sasuke into a helicopter. "Let's go!" Mikoto and Itachi hurried the young raven into the helicopter.

"Hurry inside, Sasuke." Itachi said. "Go!"

Mikoto turned to Orochimaru glaring deathly at him. "You'll never find him." She growled. "As long as he remains free, there will be hope in Sunagakure." Orochimaru smirked.

"I could not agree more, my queen, but the prince is only a boy, madam," The smirk seemed to widen as he spoke. "He will contact his dearest mother and brother." He walked around Mikoto until he was on her left side. "And until he does, I will bring him back to Sunagakure. Where he will rot in a tiny dirty cell with his brother, guardian, and mother." Kakashi glanced at Itachi who seemed to have a hinted rage in his eyes as he watched Orochimaru speak about Sasuke and his family. "All of you will become a tragic symbol of futility to those who defy me." He looked at the guards.

"Take them away!"

**_~TBC~_**

**_Cliffhanger! Anyways! So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Like? Love? Hate? Review! No flames please. Bye!_**


End file.
